


A Jade Idol

by HBNDoubleD



Series: For smut's sake... [1]
Category: Beyond Good and Evil
Genre: Commanding, Exhibitionism, F/F, Other, Power Dynamics, Selfies, Undressing, nude photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBNDoubleD/pseuds/HBNDoubleD
Summary: After saving Hillys from almost certain destruction, Jade has finished up her list of things to do--the most disappointing, was finally cataloging all of the creatures on (that small section of) the planet. She had grown used to the relationship she had with the scientist known as Emma, short for Emerald. (IDK she was never named so roll with it).During this whole crazy war, and the effort to uncover the injustice and to even put a stop to it--she was there every step of the way to cheer Jade on, and even grew concerned about her. It was a relationship neither of them had planned, but once the intended purpose had completed, it left a hole in both women's life...not to mention bank account.So one summer day she concocts a plan, seemingly by accident, to solve all of those problems.





	A Jade Idol

 

 

         The summer sun was making an appearance early that summer morning, Hillys may be safe from the threat of the DomZ AND the Alpha Sector, but it was not yet recovered from the holes in the ozone layer. By mid-morning every fan in that stumpy old lighthouse was at full blast. Everyone was thankful that they didn't need to pay as many credits to keep the force field up anymore, giving them full reign to spend those credits on cooling the place instead.

         Jade, however, had felt that the whole lighthouse was too stuffy and opted to embrace the sun's rays head on as she lay upon a worn and aged purple beach towel, on the uppermost platform. She dug way down in the bottom of her drawers and found she did indeed, own shorts.

         And boy _were they short_ ; Jade was happy to be so far away from the prying eyes of the orphans (or the judging ones of Uncle Pey'j) that she even removed her green jacket...a sign that she was more naked than nude.

         The blue jean fabric was tight, hugging her form with the cuffs wrapping high; the white 'pockets' hung below the cut, amidst the frays. So wore them once after she purchased them, and then Jade turned too much of a shade of violet that she buried them down below her stacks of pants. Her white tanktop was so crisp that to look down at herself could be blinding.

         Upon her blanket she wiggled her toes as a gentle breeze picked up, she propped herself up on her elbows and gazed out on the water--longing for the ability to dive directly into it--when her eyes caught the breaching of a great whale and her heart jumped.

 

         By now Jade had become a quick draw and was always ready to shoot--she hadn't seen a new animal in ages so it felt both instinctual and rusty as she simultaneously jammed on the zoom, aimed, and focused. Snap. Jade took her eye from the viewfinder to review; it was a clean shot, well framed and focused...but was it original? She hesitated on submitting it, she wouldn't want to bother Emma if she was busy.

"Whatever." she whispered aloud as she thumbed the button.

         It was surprising how quickly she had gotten back to her, as though she was only a breath away; up there with her. Her message read on the screen and her familiar voice played out over the speaker causing her to unintentionally smile.

_Hey Jade! Good to see you're still working hard, however you've already submitted this species before; I'm fairly certain that we have documented a large enough sample that you do not need to keep searching. It's a beautiful day out, why don't you relax instead?_

 

         She plopped her butt back down on the towel, wishing that she could record her own message to respond--but the technology was what it was. So as a response she pointed the lens down her thighs, her knees resting easily against each other, down to her toes; in the background the blues of sky and water intermingled with the green of the Hillyian hills.

_Wow, it seems you are already, as usual, a few steps ahead! I should have known your toenails were green! She chuckled, Jade giggled. But I gotta wonder...what else are you wearing?_

         Jade blushed, she had never received such a direct question from Miss Emerald, Emma typically didn't even ask questions for her to 'respond' to. She felt embarrassed, but knew that Emma was waiting on the other side of...well, quite possibly the world, anxiously awaiting. There was nobody up there to tease her, and she was pretty sure that Emma wouldn't, so she shrugged and faced the camera around, giving a goofy smile and wave.

Snap.

         She was a keen photographer, and even blindly her composition was clear and gorgeous. She thumbed the send button, feeling the flutters in her chest as the photo uploaded. There was a longer pause than usual, yet before too long Emma's response had her captivated.

_Wow. Jade I don't know if it is professional to say this, but I never realized how...attractive you are. I must ask, how are you doing on pearls and credits now that the war is over?_

 

         Jade sat there, high above the world, gripping the device and rereading Emma's message. Eventually she settled on crimping her lips to the side and shrugging.

 

_It may be presumptuous of me, so I'm sorry if I offend you, but I may have a new job for you if you're interested._

 

         She offered a thumbs up, even though her face was full of confusion.

 

_Wonderful! Let's start slow, I want you to photograph yourself like you did before, but do so while baring your breasts...can you do that?_

 

         Jade only had one slot left on her roll anyways, that conversation ate up much of it. She didn't see what else she could do that would be as profitable as her job for Emma had been. She missed the lifestyle she used to have...when pearls flowed like wine, and were cast before swine.

 

         With a rapid breath she glanced over her shoulder, nobody on the landing, she peered over the edge, nobody outside. Her heart was racing because she couldn't really see a reason why not, there was nobody around and it's not as though she was entirely self-conscious--she worked hard on her body through rigorous training and meditation--why not take pride?

 

         Her hands obediently pulled the fabric from her body--the fresh breeze stiffening her nipples; she pressed them together with her arms, then with a wink and a smile she snapped off the picture and took a few extra moments to view it. Her eyes scanning over every inch of herself, smiling. She needed the chance to take it again if she wasn't happy.

 

_Why I think this will work out very well. Here are some credits, and I'll recharge your film...If you would like a pearl, send me another roll of you in various states of dress. I eagerly await your work!_

 

         She then spent the next twenty minutes attempting to get another shot in as a way of accepting, but couldn't settle on any of them...the angle just wasn't there and they were beginning to all look the same. So instead she opted to set the camera down, go back to enjoying herself (in more ways than one) and decided to put it off until it got a little cooler.

 

 

* * *

 

 

         Jade balanced herself haphazardly on the three-legged stool, attempting to utilize the small mirror in her bedroom. It was an awkward shape and fairly thin so it was proving more than difficult for her to compose her shot. She had taken quite a few by that point, but none felt good enough for her to send.She squeaked as she fell off the wobbly thing and landed hard on her butt."Damnit!" 

"What in tarnation is all that racket?!" the heavy footsteps of Pey'j size 13's made the floorboards groan under abuse. "What is--Jade?! Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you was changin'." He turned to advert his eyes, "Y'know the door has a lock on it, right Jade?"

"I wasn't changing, I'm...taking pictures of myself."

He looked puzzled, "But Jade, uh, ya got no clothes on."

         She felt he was clearly exaggerating--she was still wearing her shorts--but felt to argue the point was moot...she was on her way to nakedness. She stepped back on the stool and put her camera to her eye as she talked.

"Miss Emerald at the science center has offered me new work! I'll even get another pearl! I just...can't seem to--" she began to lean over again to try and get all of herself into the picture but it was a struggle in which she lost.

Luckily Pey'j caught her as she fell, her soft frame folding into his rough one like silk on bark. He set her down and proceeded to watch the ceiling in an attempt to divert his eyes.

"Err, uh...Maybe miss Emerald mighta' meant something diff--"

         She popped a room temperature Kbup into her mouth and chewed it's squishy pearl, "I know, I thought so too. But no this is what she wants." She motioned to her half-nakedness.

"But dontcha' think this is...oh what in tarnation is that word? Ex-plo-tay-tive?"

         She giggled, "Not if I'm the one selling it. Hey..." she looked at him a new way, and realized she might be glad he bumbled in on her. "Here, hold this." she said thrusting the camera into his grubby paw. She then backed up again, kicking the stuff that had accumulated at her feet to the side. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"You want ME to take the pictures?"

"I need you to. I can't get a good angle of myself. Please? You'll be a huge help!"

Pey'j sighed, wanting to say no, that it wasn't right for him to be lookin' at her like that, but she looked too happy so he merely said, "Alright, how do I use this contraption?"

 

         She gave him a quick run-down on the camera and then hopped back to her spot, re-energized. She held her breasts--attempting to be coy--blowing kisses at the camera. After only moments she ripped the camera from his paws, eager to see how the shot came out. Her nose crumpled and she shook her head.

"Nuh uh, lemme try again."

"Whatever you say Jade."

Jade realigned, attempting a different pose.

"I still don't like it...I look...weird."

"Maybe it's the light'n Jade...I never did get around to fix'n--"

Her eyes beamed, "That's it! Oh you brilliant pig I could just kiss you!" She embraced him in a hug, forgetting that her breasts were bare--Pey'j forgot to close his mouth and moments later they sprang apart in embarrassment.

"Go start up the Beluga and wait for me, I got an idea!"

 

* * *

 

         Pey'j waited anxiously in the cockpit of the grand spaceship Beluga, practicing how he was going to tell her that she would just have to find someone else to be her photographer--or maybe this new gig wasn't necessarily (or maybe shouldn't be) her first pick. He was going to tell her straight out that he did not want to see her naked.

         All of that went out the airlock when she boarded, and he realized--yeah, he really did. She wore a huge smile as she strolled in wearing her favorite green jacket, white tanktop, and those microshorts--with her flight helmet under her arm. Pey'j's eyes traveled up and down the length of her several times before he registered that his jaw was slack. She noticed and giggled.

         "What'd'ya think? Proper lighting, no?"

         He was still having trouble grasping language, so instead he watched her bounce around the place, remarking on the aspects of the ship she'd never considered before. Eventually Pey'j got a hold of himself enough to realize his own confusion.

         "Errr, Jade..."

         "Yeah?" She said without looking.

         "...ne'ermind." he said with a sigh.

         She normally would've pressed him, but she had just figured out the perfect location and became blinded by it instead. "Alright! Are you ready?!" her eyes were wide with excitement.

He mumbled out a yes.

 

         She leaned against the control board, her jacket hanging down and accentuating her bare midriff, framed against the cockpit she was in her element; she was fierce.

         "Okay lemme see!"

         "Now Jade, maybe this'll work better if you jus' leave the photographan' to me...you just go back to being you." he knew that if she had final say on every shot they'd be there all night. As far as he was concerned that first one was enough to make him hot under the collar--so they must be on the right track.

         She loosened the ties on her boots and slid her feet out of them, plopping her butt on the console. She crossed her knees and pointed her toes while sliding halfway out of her jacket, then holding. Pey'j focused and with a bead of sweat on his brow pressed the shutter. Her fingers ran against her abs, lifting the white cotton higher and higher--Pey'j waited on bated breath--the curves of her breasts emerged like crescent moons; he snapped the picture.

         They grip the edges of the fabric and as her arms cross themselves, they lift the shirt high until her face remain hidden and her top bare; he moved closer and shot. She giggled as she removed the shirt and found him closer, she frazzled out her hair and laughed--her joy resonated in the photo.

         "Lay back." he told her.

         Jade adjusted herself so she wouldn't hit any buttons of importance, and then did so. Pey'j began to climb on top of her.

         "Pey'j!"

         "Hold on." He focused the camera, and upon realizing his intention, laughed again.

         "Time for these." He said with a swift smack to her butt after climbing back down.

         Jade turned scarlet, but never the less found herself undoing the clasps on her shorts with a sultry look at the lens. Her thumbs hooked into her panties and teased the camera with a peak at her neat pubic hair. Though getting them OFF proved a bit more difficult--they were incredibly tight--but some hopping and wiggling freed them to slide down her legs to the floor.

         "Whew! That was difficult!" she smiled brightly, Pey'j was silent but appreciating.

         "Well..." She said, taking in an anticipatory breath, "Only one piece left." her fingers hooked into the strings of her panties at her hip, the white fabric semi-translucent against her tan skin. Pey'j knew he should probably say something, but was too hot to protest.

         She turned around, looking at her reflection in the darkened glass, her eyes lingering over her own body, a smile growing. Jade arced her back, leaning forward and bringing her panties down her crossed thighs--slowly. Her labia was crimped in tight and he found himself zooming in on them. He had never seen this part of her--even though she wasn't technically related, he still always saw her as a niece--so the sight of her youthful vagina stirred some odd feelings in him. 

         Turning back around she gave a few more poses, (feeling surprisingly) more comfortable in the nude than she had expected to be. She was running out of steam when Pey'j mumbled out an idea she didn't hear. Her butt was planted on the console again, the metal causing a chill to run through her--her nipples responded. 

         "Err--I don' know, maybe its stupid."

         "I didn't hear you Pey'j..."

         He blushed furiously, "I was just thinkin' maybe you might wanna play with yer' uh...well..." He nodded between her legs but she looked confused.

         "What are you talking about?"

         "You know...like, aw jeez do I really got to say it ou'loud? Haven't you ever...touched yourself?"

         "I don't...I..." she had no idea what he was talking about. He had just come to assume that she discovered that by herself, but without any other older female in her life, how could she? Maybe she just never explored, this came to a surprise to him.

         "Here." He stepped forward and pushed her thighs apart, "Gimme your hand."

         He took her fingers gently, placed them on his tongue for moisture, and then rubbed them along her lips.

         "Oh!" Her body reacted.

         "Feel this?" He swiftly found her clitoris and rubbed it tenderly--her voice shook and she breathed hard, "yeeessss."

         "If you keep doin' that...err, well...you'll see."

         He picked the camera back up as she discovered herself, he orbited her, capturing as many angles of her ecstasy as he could.

         "Slide them inside." He told her.

         "Inside?" She asked in a breathy whisper, her eyes shut and head back.

         " _Deep_ inside."

         "OOOooooo." She began to forget where she was and what she was doing, she only wanted to chase the feeling.

         The lens was within inches of her wet pussy, the macro setting capturing every last drop as her body convulsed--the final shot on the roll being a milky trail sliding down her labia. Her moans and shouts of an orgasm won, echoed through the ship.

 

         Pey'j was rock hard and incredibly frustrated--he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it--pushing her thighs open wide, he quickly and firmly slid his tongue up, down, and in her; it may be his only chance for a taste. "OOOh!" He placed the camera in her hand and swiftly left to go take care of himself--leaving her breathless and naked.

 

         After she got herself composed again, she scrubbed through the shots--getting herself all wound up once more. She selected the seven best and sent the roll to Miss Emerald, anxious for her feedback. 

 

_Wow. Jade, I'm impressed. These are perfect, I'll transfer a pearl to you, and recharge your film. There's more where this comes from so keep them flowing. I must say, it's gotta be easier than what we used to do, no?_

 

         A smirk filled her face as she checked her inventory and her bank account to find that both had been taken care of--she gathered her clothes and snuck back into the lighthouse (naked only out of laziness)--and dreamed of her new career, and everything it would afford her.


End file.
